Many electronic devices include the ability to present visible information to a user. In particular, many cellular telephones, laptop computers, and other portable electronic devices include a display screen for projecting light beams representative of device generated information to one or more viewers. Often, a user of the device may choose to share this displayed information with others looking at the device from various angles with respect to the screen, while, in other situations, the user may only want a person positioned directly in front of the screen to be able to see the displayed information. However, due to processing limitations, display limitations, size limitations, and other limitations of such electronic devices, a user must generally shield the display screen away from unintended viewers or aim the display screen towards only an intended viewer.